Christmas Magic
by Garfakcy-chan
Summary: Lame title. Onpu is having some family problems. Maybe a spontaneous visit from a friend can help?


MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo or the characters from it. I only own the plot of this fic. I am in no way making any money off of this piece of literary work.

*~8~8~8~8~8~*

Segawa Onpu swung her legs sadly as she sat by herself on the swings. A family passed by, young parents with a small boy between them, laughing happily. She watched them for a moment then turned her eyes away. _'It's all my fault. Papa probably hates me.'_ She thought sadly. The cold December wind blew around her and she shivered. How could she say those things to her father? They barely had time to see each other as it was. How could she have ruined such important family time? All over a stupid movie role.

Onpu had recently been offered a prominent role in an upcoming film, one that was expected to do well in the movie industry. She had been so excited for it but her father disapproved. He thought the role was 'too mature' for a girl her age and didn't want he depicted on screen the way the film's character would portray her. She didn't see any problem. It really wasn't that mature. Sure, the character was a couple years older than her but that didn't mean much. And how was she supposed to improve her acting if she didn't try all different kinds of roles?

Onpu argued her points to herself many times but a part of her couldn't let go of the fact that her father was only looking out for her. He loved her and wanted to protect her. But she had probably destroyed all of that now with her hateful words towards him. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she shivered sharply when a strong wind blew. She gasped when the swing set suddenly jerked and she looked up. A familiar blunette gave her a two fingered salute. "Now, I don't know too much about the human world, but isn't this supposed to be a happy time? Why the tears, Onpu-chan?"

The purple witch was shocked into silence momentarily, staring at the young wizard. Kounna Toru hopped down from the bar and spun dramatically to face her. "Well?" Onpu turned her head away. "Here to bother me again?" she asked. He chuckled slightly to himself. "Nope. I'm here on my own business but I saw ya when I was passing by. Why so sad?" She kicked the ground with her boot. "None of your business. Why don't you just go about whatever you were doing?" The blunette smiled. "I can't leave you looking so miserable, Onpu-chan. Plus, knowing you, something big must have happened. You don't cry easily." The purple haired girl fidgeted under his gaze. Part of her wanted to tell him to leave her alone but another part wanted him to stay. _'You don't know what to do. Maybe he will.'_ A voice in the back of her head nudged her.

Before long, they were walking along the road by the Oceanside cliff with her spilling her guts out about her problems and the blunette wizard listening quietly. "And then you showed up." She finished, finally taking a breath. Toru nodded thoughtfully and looked up towards the sky. The child idol stuffed her hands in her pockets. _'Why did I think that would help at all? It's Toru-kun after all.'_ She thought. While the green eyed boy stared at the passing clouds, she looked over his appearance. He was, strangely enough, wearing human clothes. It was a simple outfit (a short sleeved red hoodie with a long sleeved black and white striped shirt underneath, jeans, and red and white sneakers) but it was still weird to see him in anything but his wizard garb. "I don't think he hates you." She looked up to meet his eyes. "He's probably just mad that he made you upset. Parents don't like being the cause of their kids misery so he's probably more upset that you're mad than he is over the fact that you disagree with him." He looked at her. "You should just go home. I bet he's sad you left." She blushed slightly and turned away.

"But what if he's mad at me?" She jumped when he reached over and rapt his knuckles against her skull. "You're not listening, Onpu-chan." He tucked his arms behind his head. "I think if you went home right now, he'd apologize for getting upset and everything would be hunky-dory." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. "It's not that easy." She mumbled. The blunette shrugged and she blushed. "So why are you in the human world anyways?" The purple witch asked, changing the subject as she turned to the boy. He faltered for a moment and blushed slightly, turning his eyes toward the ground as he scratched at his cheek. "Well, I…" he was cut off when the tune of 'We Can Do' cut through the air. Onpu wrestled around in the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a pale purple phone and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Onpu, where are you?" Her mother asked. "You've got to come home quickly! You're fathers decided to go back to work early! He thinks you truly hate him!" Onpu gasped slightly. _'Oh my god. What have I done?'_ she thought, bringing a hand to her mouth. "I'll be home soon!" she said and hung up. Toru raised an eyebrow when she shoved the phone into her pocket and raced back the way they'd come. She paused briefly to turn back to him. "Gomen, Toru-kun! I have to go home now!" she started forward again but stopped when a rush of air surged from behind her and she cast a look back over her shoulder. Toru raised the wooden staff he held in his hand, wind still fluctuating around him. "Wouldn't this be faster, Onpu-chan?"

*~8~8~8~8~8~*

The purple witch gasped and clung on to him as they soared high above the town of Misora. She'd flown many times but never with someone else and never when she couldn't catch herself if she fell. The cold wind rushed around her and she peered at the ground below. "There! That's my house!" The blue-haired wizard looked to where she was pointing and swooped down, ducking into an alleyway. Onpu didn't even wait until they'd landed before hopping off and running around the corner. Her mother stood by the gate. "Mama!" she yelled. The brunette woman turned to look at her, tears in the corners of her eyes. Onpu paused in her running and trembled. She was too late. Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran into her mother's arms and began to cry. Her mother held her tightly. "Gomenasai, Onpu-chan. You got here so quickly too." The young idol sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "My friend helped me." Her mother blinked confusedly. "Who?" Onpu turned away to look behind her, but faltered. "Toru-kun?"

Wheels scraped against the sidewalk as he sped along it. "Gomen!" Toru shouted, ducking around a young couple walking together. He kicked a little harder and didn't stop until her reached the bridge. His heart sank sharply in his chest and the train sped along underneath it. _'Too late. I'm too late.'_ He kicked his skateboard up and tucked it under his arm. He leaned forward against the rail as the wind blew his hair wildly. _'Gomenasai, Onpu-chan. I couldn't do anything.' _The train cleared the bridge finally and he perked up sharply. A man still stood on the train platform, a suitcase next to him and a sad expression marring his face as he stared at the empty tracks. Toru gripped the rail tightly for a moment before turning and rushing down the steps.

*~8~8~8~8~8~*

Segawa Tsuyoshi sighed in defeat. This was not how he wanted to spend Christmas. Avoiding his daughter to in an attempt to ease her anger. _'One of the few times I get to see her and I ruin everything. I can't even bring myself to leave, even if it will make her happier.'_ He picked up his suitcase off the platform and walked back into the terminal._ 'I suppose I'll catch the next train then. How can I go home when my own daughter hates me?'_ Lost in his own mind, he turned the corner and didn't see the other person until he collided with them. He stumbled back slightly and looked worriedly to the boy on the ground. "Gomen, I wasn't looking. Are you alright?" The blunette rubbed his head a little as he sat up then seemed to realize who he'd run into and scrambled to his feet, not even picking up his skateboard. "Excuse me, are you Onpu-chan's father?" Tsuyoshi blinked a little, surprised by the question. "Well, yes, but how…?"

"Please go home right now! Onpu-chan's really upset that you left!" The boy cut him off. Tsuyoshi was a bit taken back by the statement and blinked a few times before he turned his eyes to the floor. "I thought she was angry with me." The boy shook his head furiously. "She's not! She thinks you're mad at her! She's at home right now so you gotta go! Onegai!" The boys fists were shaking and he looked upset. For a moment, the engineer did nothing. He stood there, thinking. Then he smiled softly. "You're Toru-kun, aren't you?"

Toru was shocked. "How'd you know that?" he asked. Tsuyoshi smiled. "Onpu told me a lot about you. I'm glad my daughter has had a chance to make so many good friends." He put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for taking care of my Onpu. I'll go home right away." He stepped past him and hurried up the stairs to the main level. He reached the street and flagged down the nearest taxi. Minutes later, he was pushing open the gate of their house and rushing up the curved steps. Tsuyoshi hesitated at the door but only for a second. He turned the knob and pushed it open. "Onpu-chan?! I'm ho-" He hadn't even finished when the purple haired girl tore into the room and launched herself at him. He dropped his suitcase and caught her in his arms, hugging her tightly. "Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" she sobbed, gripping onto his jacket. He held her close and tried not to cry. "Me too." He whispered. He pulled back from her and tipped up her face. "I promise, I'll always support you no matter what. And I'll always love you." Onpu sobbed again and hugged him. Her mother stood in the doorway of the living room, watching the scene as she cried softly.

Toru spun away from the window and floated back up into the sky. 'Everything's okay then. I'm happy.' He smiled then jumped slightly when he felt a heat in his pocket. He pulled out a faintly glowing orb and passed his other hand over it. An elderly man's face appeared in it. "Toru-kun? Is everything alright? You're late so I was worried." The blunette smiled brightly. "Everything's fine, Grandpa. A friend needed help so I got held up but I'll be there soon." The white haired man smiled. "Alright. Don't worry me like that." Toru laughed and the orb went back into his pocket and he sped off.

*~8~8~8~8~8~*

"Onpu-chan! Hurry! The play will start soon!" her mother called from downstairs. The purple haired girl finished pulling her purple dress over her head. She spun briefly in the mirror, admiring the white fluff on the hem and sleeves. "I'm almost ready!" she called back. As she reached for her brush, something caught her eye. On the window sill, inside her room, was a little box wrapped in purple with a silver bow. She tentatively picked it up and turned it over in her hands a few times. She slowly tugged the bow loose and opened it. A small card rested inside. She smiled when she read the 'Merry Christmas, Onpu-chan!' inside it. Her smile widened when she saw what was beneath the card.

Eyes glittering happily, she drew the silver chain from the box, letting the silver music note pendant shine in the Christmas morning sunlight. "Onpu-chan!" Her mother called again. "I'm coming, mama!" she ran to the mirror and slipped the chain around her neck and spun happily before rushing down to spend the day with her parents.


End file.
